The objective of this research proposal is to bring Baylor College of Medicine, Houston, Texas, into the National Prostatic Cancer Project (NPCP) along with the nine other member medical centers in the United States in a collaborative effort to investigate systematically the role of antineoplastic chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of patients with adenocarcinoma of the prostate. The purpose of the therapeutic arm of the NPCP is to identify and evaluate chemotherapeutic agents which can be used alone or in combination with or without hormonal therapy as primary treatment of advanced carcinoma of the prostate or adjuvant treatment of localized disease. The methods used are successive prospective randomized controlled clinical trials. Patients with different stages of prostatic cancer will be randomly assigned to treatment with single or combination chemotherapeutic agents. If remission or clinical benefit ensues, therapy is continued indefinitely. Patients with progressive disease are crossed over to alternative treatments on study. Patients that fail to respond to treatment are treated along more conventional lines and their progress monitored until death. Single agents effective in the treatment of prostatic cancer are identified. The ultimate goal is to identify the most active single agents which can be used in various combinations in an effort to induce remission in a greater proportion of patients with prostatic cancer and eventually to cure patients with advanced disease and to improve the survival of patients with localized disease.